The One Who Found Her
by QuietNightingale
Summary: "Just know this, Lyon. I was the one who found her." - Gray (GRUVIA)


Moshi-Moshi, Minna!

Arigatou for taking an interest in this fic! It's my first one!

Please take care of me! .

So... this is a fic of GrayxJuvia (Gruvia)...

I love this pairing so much! 3

I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, so please bear with me!

Title: The One Who Found Her

It was early morning when Gray Fullbuster walked through the streets of Magnolia to the guild.

'Another usual day...' he thought.

The whole thing was over... the Eclipse plan that is.

The guilds had somehow managed to defeat all of the seven dragons that came through the gate from four hundred years ago.

It wasn't easy, but with teamwork, they'd successfully defeated them.

Now, it was back to the usual, as he walked through the peaceful streets.

Fairy Tail was back at the top after winning the Games, making them the strongest guild in Fiore.

Gray made a stop when he arrived at the guild's wooden doors.

He let out a sigh.

Gray always felt secure when he was at the place he calls home.

He prepared himself for the events that were going to happen next, mainly picking a fight with Natsu.

However, he was sure he was forgetting something, he just wasn't sure what.

Not being able to figure that something out, he decided to think about it later and opened the door.

"Geez. These guys never change." he mutters as he saw the image unfolding before his eyes.

It was noisy as usual; the members were partying... again.

Not that it ever changed.

Cana was sitting on a table with a barrel of wine, apparently taking with Macao and Wakaba.

Levy was sitting on a table with Lucy, probably discussing over books and stuff.

Natsu was sitting on another table with Happy, a pile of plates at the side and more plates of food to eat in front of him.

Erza was at the bar, eating a strawberry cake.

The ice mage went to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"The usual, Gray?" Mirajane asked as he sat down.

"Yeah... thanks." he said as Mira handed him his usual drink.

After taking a sip, it occurred to him that something was missing. Probably the thing that was bothering him earlier.

Still, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

He looked around; trying to figure out if that something he couldn't remember would show up.

"Looking for someone?" Mira asked as she saw the ice mage shifting around.

"Ah, well... I just think that something is missing, ya know?" Gray said.

"Hmm? Well, if that something or someone is Gajeel-kun or Juvia, then that may ring a bell." the former S-class female bartender said.

Ah, right.

"Oh.. now I remember." the raven haired man said.

"Ho? Missing someone are we?" a certain scarlet haired mage said.

"Erza! And, wait... You were listening?" said the ice mage.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Gray..." said the strongest female of the guild while putting down her fork.

"Apparently, Juvia and Gajeel-kun went on a mission together. It's been a while too since they've teamed up." Mira said.

"Makes sense." said the requip mage.

"Mira-san! Another round here please!" said a shout from across the bar.

"Hai! Coming!" Mira said as she went off to serve the other members.

"So... Gray..." Erza continued. "Have you made everything clear now?"

"What are you talking about?" said the ice mage.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." said the sure requip mage.

Gray could only sigh as he stood up.

"If you need me, I'll be on the roof." the ice mage said as he walked away.

'That boy. He's so stubborn.' Erza thought as she watched the ice mage's figure walking away.

'You should know about Juvia's feelings for you by now. Why don't you make everything clear? Why not give her a clear-cut response?'

Gray stared off into the sunset on the guild's rooftop.

Somewhere along the way, he had lost his shirt; which, he figured, was somewhere inside the guild.

He's been thinking about it a lot, to be honest. He knows the water mage's feelings for him clearly. But why is it that he's having such a hard time? Thing is, he probably doesn't know what to say to her... or something like that.

"Gray." a familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around.

A certain white haired ice mage stood in front of him. The one he considered to be almost his brother. He'd been with him when he trained with their mentor, Ur. He was probably the only connection that was living left involved to his past. And now...

"Lyon. What are you doing here?" the irritated raven haired mage said.

"I could ask you the same thing, Gray. It's not like you to be around here doing nothing. Something bothering you?" Lyon asked in his matter-of-fact voice. Gray was sure he heard a tone in there of which he was almost making fun of him.

"None of your business. And... what the hell are you doing here again?" said Gray.

"Oh.. I just came here to visit Juvia. Seems like she's not around. Ah.. It pains me not to see her in days like this."

Gray could only respond with a sweat drop on his face.

Soon enough, silence had dawned on them.

Thinking that this was going nowhere, Gray was almost going to say something to Lyon when he noticed that he had been staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" said the black haired ice mage with a creeped out face.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how Juvia would fall for someone with cheap looks like yours." said a blunt Lyon.

"The hell does that mean?" said Gray.

"I'm saying that I have better looks than you. Juvia would surely fall for me easily if I just work a bit harder."

"Conceited bastard." Gray muttered. "Why do you like Juvia anyway?"

"Well, for starters, she's gorgeous. Such unique beauty! Anybody would fall for that kind of look. Plus, she's really amazing for a water mage. I say, you couldn't have possibly won against Chelia and I if Juvia wasn't around. Ah.. Juvia-chan is really amazing!"

"What else do you know?" Gray asked in a serious voice.

"Well, she had nice taste of clothes that she-"

"That's all you know." Gray cut him off.

"What?" Lyon asked, confused.

"That's all you know about Juvia. You don't know the real her. You only see what's outside of her. You don't know what she's capable of. Hell, I bet you don't even know how she got into our guild." Gray starts.

"Of course I know more than that!" Lyon retorts.

"Don't lie. You only fell for her because of what you saw on the outside. You never even bothered to know her more. You just wanted her at first sight without knowing about her life. Juvia deserves more than that." Gray states as he starts to walk off. By this time, the sun was already nowhere in sight.

"Hey! Where do you think-" Lyon shouts.

"Just know this, Lyon." Gray cuts him off. "I was the one who found her."

Lyon was rendered speechless as he watched Gray walk away, apparently still taking in his words.

'The one who found her...?'

The next morning in the guild...

"Oi, Oi! Can someone take care of Juvia?!" Gajeel desperately shouted as he burst through the guild's doors with what looked like a drunken Juvia on his shoulders.

"Minna! Let's have fun! Ahahahaha!" drunk Juvia shouts with her arms up in the air.

"Tch. Pain in the ass." Gajeel muttered.

"What happened to her?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno. Happened all fast. We were fighting against some bandits when one of them hit a spell on Juvia. And then she became like this." said Gajeel. "Good thing those bastards were weak. I finished them off quickly. Still, seems like the spell on her hasn't worn off yet."

"Ahahahaha! Fun! Fun!" Juvia exclaimed happily on Gajeel's shoulders.

Gajeel sweat dropped then let her lay down on a table nearby. Lucy, Levy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu surrounding her.

Juvia suddenly sat up, making everyone around the table step back in surprise.

"Ouch! My head hurts!" a still drunk Juvia spoke. "Ooooh~! It was you!" she said while pointing an accusing finger at Lucy.

"EH?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You were the one who made my head hurt! Ouch!" drunk Juvia said touching her own head. Apparently, her hat was missing.

"Ooooh~! Levy-chan! Gajeel-kun! Why are you both so close together?! I smell something fishy! Ehehehehe! Gajeel-kun, why didn't you tell me?! Ahahahaha!"

All of the members surrounding the table sweat dropped.

"So this is what she's like when she's drunk." said Natsu.

"Ah, well.. This probably hasn't been the first time you've seen it. Remember that time when we were training for the Games?" said Gray still with a sweat drop.

"Heh.. Well, I was being ordered around then.." said Natsu.

"Oh! Erza-san! Natsu-san! Let's have fun! Ahahahaha!" drunk Juvia laughed while putting her arms over Erza and Natsu's shoulders. "YOSH! Let's do our best!"

"L-Levy.. is there anything that can undo this spell?" Gray asked with a tired voice.

"Hmm.. Let's see..." Levy said reading a book with her wind reading glasses on. "Nope. No spell. But..."

"But?" asked Gray.

"She just has to sleep and she'll have to be fine tomorrow morning." Levy said.

"Ooooh.. The usual, ne?" Lucy said.

"Hm. Gray, take Juvia back to Fairy Hills and make sure she gets some rest." Erza said bluntly.

"Why me?!" Gray retorts.

"Because you're the only one I know who can bring Juvia back home safely. Here's the key. Her room number is ***." the requip mage said, handing Gray the key to Juvia's room.

"Geez. What a pain."

"Yay! Juvia is riding piggyback on Gray-sama! Ahahahaha!" drunk Juvia shouts on Gray's shoulders.

Gray could only sweat drop while trying to keep up with the drunken water mage's weight.

"Oh, Gray-sama? Where are you taking Juvia?"

"To your home. Where else?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"TO MY HOME?! WITH GRAY-SAMA?! Ah! Juvia must be dreaming!" drunk Juvia shouts as she goes off to her dream world.

Gray sighs as he still can't believe that the girl he's carrying can still daydream at this state. Well... she is drunk after all.

Once Gray arrives in front of Juvia's room, he puts the key in and opens the door.

He then notices that the drunk water mage was no longer noisy.

"...Juvia?"

No answer.

He looks to his shoulder where the water mage's head is on and realizes that she was already sleeping.

Huh. She did go to dream world after all.

Gray sighs as he comes in Juvia's room and gently puts the sleeping water mage on her bed. Looking at her, he thinks that she should change into her sleeping clothes, especially at her drunk state. But thinking about the risks he was going to take, he decides to leave it at that.

Gray tucks the sleeping Juvia in and turns to leave when the water mage suddenly mutters something.

"Gray-sama..."

He turns to look at the water mage, apparently still asleep.

"I... love you.."

Gray is surprised by this as he blushes. After a while, he breathes out and smiles.

Before he turns to leave and closes the door, he mutters, "Sleep tight, Juvia."

As he walks on the streets that night, he again remembers what Erza had said to him..

'Why not make things clear?'

'...Someday, Erza.' he thought. 'Someday.'

Gray comes to a stop as he catches something lying on the ground.

Juvia's hat.

The ice mage smiles and picks it up, observing the object.

The Cossack hat with fur trimmings at the bottom and a small butterfly attached to it.

Yes. He definitely was the one who found her.

Nothing could ever change that.

Finally! My first fanfic! xD

I loved making this even though it took me some time on how to make the ideas in my head.

So! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I make more? xD

Feedbacks and reviews, favorites and follows appreciated! It would inspire me to do more! ;)

Oh! And if you have any ideas on making a fic on Gruvia, please tell me! I would be honored to help! Just make sure to type your username so I can contact you!

Arigatou for reading and taking care of me! =D


End file.
